


Uhhhh

by bajabastard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meta, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajabastard/pseuds/bajabastard
Summary: Just a set of headcanons about cybertronians going into heat.





	Uhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Oliver and I like to make bullshit headcanons that are sort of kind of canon compliant. Technically. Ish.
> 
> Honestly I just wanted to write about bots in heat without mechpreg being A Thing (if that’s your thing, good for you. I’m just personally Not A Fan).
> 
> The following content is pretty fucked up! I do not endorse any of the things I’m talking about. And while I hope it would be obvious that a most of what I’m about to talk about is, in fact, not consensual and therefore Really Bad, it can’t hurt to say it.
> 
> Oh and sorry for the title. I genuinely didn't know what to put. 
> 
> That aside let’s get to it, shall we?

Going into heat is not something that happens naturally to cybertronians, they don’t reproduce like that so they would have no reason to. Turbofoxes, however, do*. And they’re theoretically similar enough that one could perhaps find exactly what makes them go into heat and convert it into something that could affect a cybertronian. If this person were horrible enough they might even encode it onto nanites that could be covertly added into someone’s energon. 

Disposables were forced to run on low quality energon, it’s not surprising that many of them would do a lot of things for some decent fuel. At first the upper classes could only bribe or coerce the disposables but then the heat virus was created. And hey, it’s easier on the spark if your intended victi- uh, partner, appears to be willing. It’s definitely consent** if they’re asking you to frag them, no mind that they’re so far out of their processor that they don’t have much of a choice. 

Some disposables would take the energon anyways, even knowing what was almost definitely in it. And hey, there’s an upside to it, there’s a good chance that they won't even remember what happens after.

There is a major downside as well, as many of them later found out, once you’re infected with the heat virus it’s almost impossible to remove. Over time, without reintroductions of the virus its effects will greatly lessen and eventually fade away to almost nothing, it takes a long, long time though. 

Different variations of the virus were developed, the first and most basic version could only be re-triggered by reintroduction of the virus and if the bot tried to weather it out alone it would be incredibly unpleasant and could inflict some damage on their tertiary systems. 

It only gets worse from there because I am a fucked up individual with too much time on my hands. The most basic changes in the virus were changes to its severity, basically what would happen to the bot if they didn’t uh. Seek attention of the less than medical variety. In the terminology that would come this would be represented by a 0-10 scale, 0 being unaffected by the virus, 10 being yeah you’re probably gonna die on your own. Anything over a 7 was not intended by the coding itself and was instead a reaction by the bots systems themselves. 

The other major variation was in changing how it was reactivated. Originally, as I mentioned, this was only through reintroduction of the virus, in the form of encoded nanites, but over time several major variants came into existence. The most common of these was the one that caused it to activate after a given interval of time, with the virus fresh in their system this would generally be every few months to weeks, over time it can decrease to only happen every thousand years or more. Another fun one was reactivation based on fuel levels, as in it could happen anytime a bot was not literally actively starving (which, given the energon the disposables had access to, was actually pretty infrequent). 

Because of all the bullshit variations of this thing the disposable class came up with terminology to describe it. An N0 (N standing for null) was someone who didn’t have it. B stood for basic, meaning it would only be triggered upon reintroduction, R for recurring if it just happened again over time, and F for fuel levels, I.e. whenever they had above a certain amount of fuel in their tanks. 

Some example types would be: B3 (the earliest form of it), R5 (damages tertiary systems if unchecked), F9 (youre fucked. just. really fucked).

*According to a throwaway line somewhere in MTMTE 

**It is not, it is absolutely not, it’s not even close. I hope I don’t have to say this but if you think that is actual consent please never interact with a human being ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh yeah. If you wanna use any of these headcanons, go for it. Credit would be appreciated but not necessary. This is mainly for my own reference and so I can link to it when I mention it in my fics. Go wild.


End file.
